


Entr'acte

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus takes William to the theater to continue his education</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entr'acte

"I still don't see why we can't just go home now. After all, it's not like the play won't still be here tomorrow night, is it?"  
  
Angelus ignored his childe's complaint and plucked two glasses of champagne from a tray. Handing it to the younger vampire, he murmured, "Why don't we step out onto the terrace and I'll explain it to you?"  
  
William hesitated, then slowly nodded. He was clearly unsure of what might happen out there, but he'd had enough experience to know that denying Angelus' requests seldom ended well for him, and following them often proved very rewarding indeed.   
  
Angelus laid a hand on the middle of his back and steered him outside, away from the milling throng of the ton, to a secluded spot in the shadows. "Now, then, boy, you had a question for me?" he asked, turning Will so his back was to the wall.  
  
The presence of his sire so close made him shiver, but he reminded himself that he was no mere fledgling anymore. He'd been hunting on his own for over a year now, and he was practically a master. "I don't understand why you made us come here and waste time when we aren't going to kill anybody, unless... is that it?" His eyes brightened at the prospect of a massacre. "Are we going to slaughter them all during the second act?"  
  
"Good God, boy, try to learn some patience!" Angelus snapped. "We won't be killing anybody here - it's far too public a place. We're here to see to it that you get a little culture, so you don't behave like such a little savage and keep getting us tossed out of places."  
  
"I've got culture," he maintained sulkily. "Don't need anymore."  
  
A large hand took hold of his jaw, forcing his face up towards his sire's. "If I say you need it, you need it," he reminded him, the silky tones of his voice so similar to the ones that beckoned him to bed that William's body responded automatically, flushing with heat as his dick stirred and began to harden inside his trousers.  
  
He tried to cover his moan with a cough, jerking away from Angelus' grip hard enough that he banged his head on the wall. "You're not in control of me," he retorted, raising his glass to his lips for a sip that he hoped might help him regain his equilibrium.  
  
Unfortunately, Angelus scented his growing arousal, and the slow smile he offered in response did little to quell his excitement. "Oh, I'd say I am," he purred, stroking his hand down his throat until he flattened it against his chest and held him steady. "Look at you, getting hard and needy for me right here, just like a perfect little slut," Angelus jeered softly, the words sending a shiver through William that he couldn't control. "What do you think, boy, should I let you come now, or make you wait?"  
  
"Now," was the immediate response, before William remembered where they were. "But... the people... how can we -"  
  
Angelus clucked his tongue against his teeth. "You still have no clue, do you, Will? I can make you come wherever I want, and I don't have to lay a finger on you to do it."  
  
His childe frowned, and the older vampire could practically see the wheels in his mind turn as he tried to puzzle that statement through. "I don't understand," he finally admitted. "How is such a thing possible?"  
  
How in the world had William managed to stay so innocent? Simply living in a house with three vampires should've seen the last traces of it erased long ago, but after three years, he still seemed surprised by his family's talents in the bedroom. It should have been irritating, should have made him want to beat the naivete out of him, yet somehow it managed to be charming instead, and Angelus smiled as he took the glass from William's hand and set it on the wall beside him. "You were a poet, weren't you? I'd think you'd have more faith in the power of words."  
  
Blue eyes widened in sudden understanding, and William opened his mouth as if to say something, but a finger stopped him. "Of course, maybe you're just angling for a demonstration..." Angelus finished his own drink, then set the glass beside its mate. "You do seem to learn best with experience, don't you, boy? I seem to remember a few other things I've taught you by example."  
  
His gaze strayed down to William's mouth, dark eyes heating as he thought about the night he'd taught the boy to suck cock. "Do you remember when I pinned you to the bed and worked my way down your body, Will? I started at your neck and licked all the way down to that sweet prick of yours, then took it in my mouth and -"  
  
William's faint moan cut him off, and he glanced down to see his childe's arousal become very evident indeed. Angelus leaned in a little closer, letting his breath play over the fluttering eyelashes as he purred, "You tasted so good, sweet and innocent, that I almost didn't want to stop after you came. But there was no way I could resist when I lay back and you crawled down to show me how well you'd learned your lesson, so eager to put that pretty mouth of yours to use."  
  
He reached down to adjust himself, but Angelus slapped his hand away before he could make contact. "Don't. I like seeing you hard, especially when you're dressed up, like you are now. I like watching your trousers bulge as that lovely prick of yours pushes against them, drawing attention to itself as though it's trying to get someone, anyone, to touch you. Is that it, Will? Would anyone do for you right now? Maybe you want one of these elegantly dressed ladies to walk over to our box, hoist their skirts up, and ride you through the second act? Or perhaps you'd prefer one of the pretty boys to come kneel down for you and suck you straight down their throat?"  
  
William moaned softly at the images that Angelus was conjuring with his words. "You - you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked faintly. "Watching me go from one to another."  
  
There was no way in hell Angelus was about to share his boy, but he could tell the idea of it was making William hot, so he decided to let the little fantasy play out. "I think you're the one who wants it," he replied. "Tell the truth, Will... you'd love it, wouldn't you? Having a hard cock inside you, driving you into a hot cunt or an open mouth, hearing them all moan as they waited their turn, hard and wet and so eager for you... that's just what a little whore like you lives for.  
  
"I should do it, you know, put you up on that stage and see how long it takes someone to come up and get on their knees for you. Not long, I'd think, not with your prick straining against your pants like that. These proper ladies and gentlemen would forget their morals if they got a chance to fuck you, you can be sure of that. And I'd sit up here in the box and watch it, watch you writhe against them and make them scream as they came over and over again, until I couldn't wait any longer."  
  
"What would you do then?" William asked softly, tongue snaking out to lick dry lips. He could practically see the scene Angelus painted, almost hear moans and feel flesh against him. The whole thing was sending his imagination into overdrive, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.  
  
"I'd call you back to the box and signal for the second act to begin." Angelus chuckled at the bewildered look that was turned on him, his boy's confusion made even more evident by the demon that he couldn't seem to hold back. Sex always did make the animal in William emerge, much as it awoke his own hidden playful side. "Come on, boy. We've got to get back to our seats."  
  
"But - but I'm -"  
  
"I know. You'll just have to hope nobody notices." He put a hand lightly on his back and began to steer him towards the stairs that led up to the second level. Halfway up the steps, Angelus leaned towards William and murmured, "Of course, I'd spend the entire second act fucking you senseless while the entire opera house watched us and not the play."  
  
William stumbled over his feet, only his sire's quick reflexes keeping him from tumbling down the stairs. "Jesus Christ!" A shocked gasp to his left let him know they weren't alone, so he lowered his voice when he demanded, "Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
The smile that answered him was in no way reassuring. "Not at all. I just thought that you seemed disappointed when I stopped the story."  
  
"Well yes, but I - I mean, that isn't the point!" William blustered, glaring at him when he laughed. "I thought you wanted to go back to our seats."  
  
"I do, and we are." Angelus wrapped a hand around his arm and began walking once more, leaving William little choice but to go along with him. "We're going to watch the rest of the play, and once it's over I'm taking you straight home and fucking you until you scream."  
  
William stumbled again, and Angelus shook his head. "So clumsy tonight, Will. I do hope you haven't overindulged," he told him, for the benefit of the party that turned to look at them. Under the premise of steadying him, he bent to murmur in his ear, "You're getting your sire's full attention when we get home, boy. Just think about that while we're sitting through the next act - every minute that passes will take you closer to having my cock inside you, fucking you over and over again."  
  
He could feel William trembling as he straightened his jacket, and he waited for the people near them to draw a little closer before he added, "I won't be chaining you tonight, either. I want to feel you writhe and twist under me, want you to fuck up against me because you need me as deep as you can get me. But most of all, Will..." Blue eyes locked with his, desperation and heat shining in their depths, and Angelus cupped his cheek to hold his gaze steady as he delivered the final blow. "Most of all, I want to see you come, want to watch your beautiful face as you come for me."  
  
A hard shudder ripped through the slender frame, and hands shot up to grab his arms, fingers digging into his flesh beneath his jacket as William rode out a very public orgasm. Angelus turned him away from the people, keeping the sight of his strained features, open mouth, and shaking body from anyone else; no matter what games they might play, his boy's pleasure was for him and him alone.   
  
He caught him as he went limp in the aftermath, holding him upright for a few seconds before he gathered his wits enough to push away from him with a hissed, "They'll see."  
  
"Let them," he replied roughly. Pressing him back against the wall, Angelus bent to kiss him, plundering his boy's mouth as his hand slid down to rub wet fabric over sensitized skin. He swallowed William's moan, and when he raised his head, his eyes were glittering. "On second thought, I've got better things to do than sit through the rest of the play."  
  
William smirked up at him. "But I thought you were determined to see to my cultural enrichment," he teased, although the way he shifted his hips, pressing up into Angelus' hand, made it clear that returning to the play was the furthest thing from his mind.  
  
He gave him a gentle cuff on one ear. "We'll come back tomorrow night," he promised. William's faint groan of dismay was lost in Angelus' laughter as he pulled his boy away from the wall, intent on spending the rest of the night making some of the hotter parts of the fantasy he'd spun for William come true. Perhaps he'd start with having him show him on the way home how well he'd learned his most recent lesson...


End file.
